Magick
Magick is a natural force that evokes energies to cause change in both matter and spirit. Magick is wielded by witches in sabbaths to ensure fertility, happiness and protection. The magickal arts are varied and they go from tarot reading to complex cerimonial magick. Basic Structure of Magick Magick is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of Mother Nature and reverence of the gods. Magick is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the divine, and the idea that all things (e.g. animals, humans, life, etc.) are sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Many sorcerers would also agree that using ancient ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from Higher Powers. However, it is implied that not all sorcerers follow this belief system, and have the freewill to practice their powers however they choose. History Magick was used before mankind appeared by such beings like dragons and mer-folk. Some of the mer-folk went to dryland and there, through evolution, became capable of breath atmospheric air and walk, though at the expense of aquatic skills. Some mer-folk took pity on them and helped them, and possibly thought them magick. These mutated mer-folk continued to grow in numbers and magick until they became the species known as mankind. In these early peroids magickal forces walked the earth and man and magickal beasts alike lived in harmony. Then man grew new religions and magick was expelled from the realm. To survive the magickal beings escaped to fairyland - the Realm Beyond the Mist - where man could not follow for their lack of connection to magick. Still witches remained on earth and where persecuted, hunted, tortured and eventually executed for using "evil magic". Properties of Magick Magic is a force of nature and so it that accepts the laws of nature, such as gravity, but can override them. Magick can cause effects like telekinesis and ilusions. Magick can create items out of nowhere and allow teleport. Magick can be used to conjure up masslands, such as Ravens' New Avalon. Magick can be used to fight, such as the epic battle between Raven and the Dragon Witch, but it can cause much mayhem and destruction. Other property of magick is that it can be used for healing, by taping into female or male energy. It can also be used to guide, such as Tarot ability to foretell future events by reading the tarot cards, thought those might not be accurate. Also magick can be used to protect people from sorcery. Human attitude towards magick The attitude of humans towards magick and anything supernatural is mixed. Most christians would see magick as evil in nature, but not all. Those christians who does are descentants of those who tortured innocent womans in a saddistic and sexual pleasure. Also there's others, such as Willowry who would actually use magick, though for personal gain. Jon, Tarot's lover, does not bother Tarot being a witch or her religion, but is normally upset of being constantly raped and chased by magical females. Magickal Traditions Magickal Arts or Traditions are: *Divination *Chaos Magick *Glamouring *Candle Magick *Cerimonial Magick *Sex Magick Category:Magic